Getting Back on my Feet, literally
by pINKlADY03
Summary: When Luke decides he needs a second chance he gos to Hades. When Hades does give him a second chance, it has to come with condidtions. Right? Will Luke be able to keep his life, or will he be stuck in the underworld?- Melrose    Pairings: Thalia/Luke
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

I watched through the screen. I saw Thalia and the hunters shooting arrows at another monster. I sighed. If only I had a second chance. I got out of my chair and walked out of the "Watching Room". I did this everyday. Watch Thalia, Annabeth, Percy, the new dude Nico, Connor and Travis-because they're my brothers-, even Clarisse, and more from camp. I know what I did wrong. Why did I do it? How stupid am I? Very, that's it. Very stupid.

I walked to the fairy (I don't know how to spell that), and gave him a few drachmas. "Where would you like to go." the fairy man said in that voice that creeps me out.

"Hades." I said.

"Very well." he said.

As we rode along the river, I felt sick. Not motion sick, or sea sick. I felt sick of all darkness, no light. No happiness. Well, I don't really deserve it.

"We're here." the fairy man said as we approached a castle.

"Thanks." I said. I hopped off of the fairy as it went off.

I walked through the front doors to come across, two hellhounds. "Don't worry. I'm already dead." I murmured.

"Ahhh. Luke, my boy. What brings you here?" Hades said.

"I want a second chance." I said.

"A 'second chance'? You know, if I did that, I could be considered nice?" Hades said.

"Please! I know what I did wrong! I have to fix it!" I pleaded.

"I'll make you a deal. You'll have one week to have the person you love to forgive you. If you succeed, then you can live, and if you don't, you will be stuck down here as my personal servant." Hades said.

"Deal." I said.

Note: HeyHey! I know it's short, but this is just the prologue. So…like or dislike? Say in reviews! Love you all!- Melrose :D


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I appeared in front of Camp Half-Blood. The camp that I used to call my home. I sighed. I walked through the front gates. I stepped inside the camp. The hunters were there, all talking about girl-stuff under a tree. I sighed again. This is going to be interesting.

Chiron trotted over to me. "Welcome to Half-Blood hill young-Luke? Luke! Stay back!" Chiron said. He drew his two swords and pointed them at me.

"I'm not working for the Titan lord, anymore. Hades gave me a second chance! Please, you have to believe me." I pleaded.

"Very well. You will be staying with me all day. That includes night. Come along." Chiron said suspiciously. We walked alongside while I said I was sorry. I said sorry to everyone I past, Chiron-multiple times-, and pretty much everyone in hearing range. As we past the hunters, Thalia stared in disbelief.

"Thalia I'm really sorry. I was being really stupid. No, super stupid. I never should have done that. I don't know what I was thinking." I said.

Thalia's face changed quickly. It turned from, disbelief to anger. "I hate you Luke! And I always will!" Thalia screamed. Tears fell down my face. Tears? When did I start crying in front of people? "Leave! And never come back!" Thalia screamed. With that I ran off, crying.

I sat under a pine tree in the forest. I sobbed into my knees. Why did I do all of those bad things? I was stupid. Maybe I'm still stupid. Maybe this was a bad idea. It was a bad idea, but it's too late to turn back now. I sobbed even harder till I heard, "Luke? Luke? Luke?" Who was that? It definitely wasn't a guy. "What are you doing here Luke?" I saw who it was. It was Juniper.

"Juniper! I've changed!" I said.

"How can I believe you?" Juniper asked.

"I don't know. But I am telling the truth. I have one week." I said.

"One week to do what?" Juniper asked suspiciously.

"One week to make Thalia forgive me for what I did." I said.

"Oh." Juniper said.

"Yeah." I said. I started sobbing again. I put my forehead on my knees.

"Luke, I don't blame Thalia for not forgiving you. She did like you a lot. Then, you went and ruined everything for yourself." Juniper said.

"I know! I ruin everything! My friendships and my life! I wish I could undo it!" I said while bawling.

"But you can't undo it." Juniper said. She looked at me one last time before walking away. I got up and wiped my nose and eyes. I didn't have forever. I only had a week. I walked through the forest. Every step I took, more tears fell down my face. By the time I reached the tree where Chiron and the hunters we talking I was in full on, three-year old sobbing because of a nightmare, sobbing. Percy and Annabeth walked up to the tree-probably to talk to Thalia-holding hands. Annabeth saw me first. Ger face scrunched up and she whispered something in Percy's ear. I started to sob even harder. "What are you doing here?" Percy asked.

I wiped some tears away and said, "To make things right. Percy," I said, "I'm so sorry! I was a jerk! I was such a jerk." I started to sob even harder.

"I hate you Luke!" Percy said.

"I don't blame you." I said. With that everyone stared at me in amazement. "I was a jerk, but I don't care what you say. I'm going to keep trying! I only have a week and I'm going to use it! I just don't know how I'm going to show people I'm sorry." I said.

"I-" Percy started, but I cut him off.

"Save your breath." I said.

"No, I forgive you." Percy said.

"WHAT?" both Thalia and Annabeth said in unison.

"Are you crazy?" Annabeth said.

"Isn't this what you always wanted, Annabeth? You always wanted Luke to come back and side with camp and look. Here he is apologizing about everything and siding with camp!" Percy said.

"Thanks, Percy." I said while sobbing. I ran up and pulled him into a bear hug. I sobbed into his shirt. I am so sorry, Dad.

"I guess I forgive you too." Annabeth said. She hugged me and said, "Thalia, aren't you going to forgive him?"

"Nope. I'm never going to forgive him." Thalia said with her arms crossed. I let go of Annabeth and was about to plop onto the ground when I still stood.

"I guess I'm going to have to be Hades' servant." I said.

"What?" Thalia said.

"Nothing." I said.

"It was definitely something." Thalia said back.

"It was nothing." I said again.

"It's something! Don't lie, Luke!" Thalia said.

"Hey, Thals! Why are you yelling?" Nico said.

"You're Nico, right?" I asked.

"And you're that evil guy Luke, right?" Nico said.

"Yeah, but I'm not evil anymore. I've changed. And I'm going to prove it." I said confidently.

"Whatever." Thalia said.

"What is that supposed to mean?" I demanded.

"This is a trick! Get it? You're tricking us!" Thalia said.

"That's low, even for you Thalia." I said. A tear escaped my eyes. I turned to Chiron and said, "Let's go to archery."

"Okay, my lad." Chiron said.

I lay on the ground staring up at the sky. The clouds were beautiful. The dinner horn blew and everyone started to head to the pavilion. I lay motionless. I was not hungry. I was never going to be hungry, all because of Thalia. Stupid Thalia. Why does she have to be so stubborn? GODS! I am going to make it right! I know it…

Note: So, I posted the first chapter because the prologue wasn't very long. So yeah. I really think this one make be a hit(or whatever you want to call it). Maylynn, I'll call you later and tell you your password. We set it up yesterday! How can you forget you password? You know what? You can figure out your password by your self! That's right! I'm being mean!- Melrose -_-


End file.
